


Please Hang up and Try Again

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk-dialing, F/M, Stiles POV, drunk!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles usually doesn't let himself get <i>this</i> drunk, but it happens sometimes. And because he's this drunk, doing things like calling Lydia at midnight are <i>terrific</i> ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Hang up and Try Again

Stiles usually doesn't let himself get _this_ drunk, but it happens sometimes. And because he's this drunk, doing things like calling Lydia at midnight are _terrific_ ideas.

“Hello?”

“Hi Lydia!”

“Stiles, I --” She gives a short shriek which quickly devolves into giggles. “Stop!”

“Imma not doing anything.”

He can practically hear her roll her eyes. “Not you. . .Off, you stupid dog, this could be important.”

Stiles frowns. “You don't have a dog.” His brain hurts a little at how complex that sentence is. He hears the sound of a guy's voice but can't make out the words and his frown deepens.

“The term dog refers to any male canine, so of course you're one.” Her tone changes a little. “Now what's going on Stiles?”

“Nothing! Just --”

She shrieks again, this time it morphs into a 'cannot be construed as anything but sexual' moan at the end. “Gonna call back later. . .”

“Peeettteerrr, you asshole.” Is the last thing he hears before hanging up.

-

When he finally wakes in the morning it's with a headache the size of Russia and cotton mouth. His hand slaps around on his nightstand for his phone to check the time. But when he hits a random button he gets a text notification instead.

He hits 'read' and stares at the words uncomprehendingly: _Stiles, you tell anyone about last night and I_ will _kill you_. The little 'from' line reads 'Lydia – Ruler of all'.

He decides not to text back asking what happened, because he tends to do stupid things when drunk, like hit on Adonis-bodied werewolves; and really not knowing is probably for the best.

It can't have been that important anyways.


End file.
